Gwen la bomba latina
by Racoonims
Summary: David a invité Gwen, dont il est amoureux, à dîner. Partage t-elle ses sentiments ?


**Heyyyy !(there's a place I know that's tucked away, a place where you and I can stay...)**

**Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour mon tout premier OS sur Camp Camp !**

**Bon, je pense qu'on est pas très nombreux à parler français dans ce fandom, mais j'espère que cet OS vous plaira !**

**Passez une bonne soirée/journée, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si cet OS vous a plu !**

* * *

Inspirant profondément pour se calmer, David déplaça de nouveau l'une des deux assiettes.

Il avait décoré la table de son petit appartement du mieux qu'il pouvait, y déposant pommes de pin et branches de cerisier. Bien sur, il avait quitté le camp, mais il souhaitait tout de même en garder l'atmosphère lors de ses rendez-vous avec son amie.

Il poussa donc le verre à pied accompagnant l'assiette, penchant le cou pour voir si les deux assiettes étaient parfaitement alignées.

L'animateur secoua vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées au clair.

Gwen se moquait sûrement de savoir si son assiette faisait bien face à celle de son rencard !

Il se tendit en entendant sonner, et vérifia de nouveau sa salle à manger. Il avair rangé, nettoyé, et décoré son appartement.

Tout ça pour une fille...

\- David, t'es là ?

Il partit ouvrir, esquissant un grand sourire en voyant la jolie Gwen. Elle avait troqué son T-shirt vert et son short fétiche contre un jean et un T-Shirt bleu clair. Il la trouvait vraiment adorable.

\- Gwen ! Tu as fait bonne route ?

Elle retint un sourire amusé, poussant un petit soupir.

\- J'habite à dix minutes à pied d'ici, David...

Le brun rougit légèrement. Question idiote. Mais pourquoi était-il si nerveux ?

\- T-Tu as faim ?

La jeune fille sourit, acquiesçant.

\- Oui, un peu ! Tu as prévu quoi ?

Elle lui tendit une bouteille de vin, et il recula sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

\- Une paella ! Tu aimes ça, j'espère ?

L'animatrice fit "oui" de la tête, attendrie devant la nervosité plus qu'évidente de son collègue.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas !

Il amena rapidement le plat au centre de la table (parvenant, on ne sait comment, à se brûler au passage). Il entreprit ensuite de la servir, avant de faire de même pour lui-même.

Ils mangèrent lentement, parlant de tout et de rien. Des enfants du camp (en particulier du petit Max que les deux affectionnaient beaucoup), du raton-laveur que David revait d'adopter et de ce que Gwen pourrait bien faire avec son diplôme d'art.

Puis vint le dessert. David avait bu pas mal de vin (même s'il avait dû demander à Gwen de lui ouvrir la bouteille), elle aussi, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il attrapa sa guitare.

Il commença à balader ses doigts sur les cordes de l'instrument.

Echauffa sa voix d'un petit toussotement discret.

Ouvrit la bouche, et...

\- Ne t'avise pas de chanter ta foutue chanson.

Gwen avait croisé les doigts, David poussant un soupir déçu.

\- Même une ou deux minutes ?

\- Pas si tu tiens à tes dents.

Elle termina son verre de vin, et bailla. Il commençait à se faire tard. Mine de rien, ils avaient parlé longtemps, et la nuit était déjà tombée...

\- Gwen ?

La brune se tourna vers David, curieuse. Ce dernier avait fermé ses beaux yeux verts, l'air de rassembler son courage à deux mains.

\- Oui ?

\- J-Je crois que je t'aime...

Elle esquissa un sourire attendri.

\- Je m'en doutais, abruti.

\- Ah bon ?

L'animateur avait rouvert les yeux, curieux. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues, le rendant encore plus craquant aux yeux de son invitée.

\- Oui, t'es le mec le moins subtil du monde !

David choisit d'ignorer le commentaire de sa collègue, lui demandant d'une petite voix :

\- Et toi, tu m'aimes ?

Gwen s'approcha de lui, attrapant son menton entre ses doigts. Sachant ce qui allait venir, David ferma les yeux, sans pouvoir retenir le sourire ravi qui franchit ses lèvres lorsque l'animatrice l'embrassa.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à se caresser les cheveux ou à se tenir les mains, sans cesser de s'embrasser.

Puis Gwen finit par fermer les yeux, morte de fatigue à cause de l'heure tardive (et de la nuit sans sommeil de la veille passée à lire des mangas yaoi). Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de David et s'endormit, le chanteur souriant.

Il ne s'était pas si mal passé, ce rencard !


End file.
